Grant number: 1 R01 AT008754-01 PI Name: Weaver, Connie M. Modified Project Summary/Abstract Section Polyphenolic-rich plant sources, including berries, reduce age-relate bone loss. Estrogen loss at menopause and during aging leads to accumulation of reactive oxidant species (ROS). Ubiquitinization and degradation of the transcription factor Nrf2 is impeded by oxidative stress allowing Nrf2 to activate antioxidant response elements in target genes to express proteins that detoxify ROS. We will test our hypothesis that bioactive polyphenol metabolites from Vaccinium berries work through this mechanism to reduce bone loss through two specific aims.